Hittokiri Ai
by sonneillon
Summary: One Shot... LEMMON algo fuerte... asi que si eres menor de edad... chu chu ¬¬ XD... Reviews ONEGAI... Disfrutenlo KK


Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece… ((nee.. yo lo invente pero Nobuhiro-sama me lo copio XD)) no se crean o.oU jeje

Bueno WARNING este es un One Shot Lemon, fuerte, Kaoru+Battousai, así que, si son menores de edad, o no tienen la madurez suficiente… largo ¬¬ XD

Los dejo con el fic…..

**Hittokiri Ai**

El sol llegaba al lugar mas recóndito, el césped coronaba al camino arenoso, plano por los pasos de la gente que había marcado su ruta tantas veces, el aire era benévolo y acariciaba a los cerezos, arrancando pétalos adornando el ambiente de una misteriosa tranquilidad.

Ojos violetas brillantes ante el astro que se asomaba temprano por la mañana, sakabattou aferrada a su cintura siempre fiel a su amo, hakama blanco, gi azul, sonrió, como los ojos de su koishii, su amada esposa, su sonrisa se intensifico, en sus manos un gran pedazo de tofu se movía al compás de el pelirrojo, pensaba en lo hermoso que era estar en paz, llevar una vida de la cual el aun creía no merecía, tener tan esplendida mujer cuidándole y amándole, ¡Por Kami, no sabia porqué había recibido tal regalo.

Hacia 3 meses que una pequeña ceremonia se había efectuado, todos sus amigos acudieron, desde Katsu, el amigo de Sano, los del Aoiya inclusive Saito asistió con su esposa, una ligera risa traviesa se escapo de los labios del ahora no rurouni, ¿Cómo le había hecho el lobo para conseguir a una mujer del talle de Tokio? Sin duda era hermosa e inteligente, ahora Kaoru había encontrado a una nueva amiga; se enfoco en el camino y acelero el paso, no podía esperar a ver la perezca sonrisa de su esposa.

Al llegar a su hogar, abrió las grandes puertas de roble, un quejido resonó al entrar, cerro de nuevo y se dirigió al interior de la cocina, dejo su compra en una mesilla y sus pasos lo llevaron a la ahora habitación de los amantes y confidentes, recorrió el shoji despacio, haciendo uso de sus movimiento felínicos y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras… como muchas veces había pasado…

Se encontró admirando a la bella figura de Kaoru, sus piernas largas y blancas, su cintura, y esa cabellera azabache que le daba aun mas luz a su belleza se encontraba de espaldas a el, así que esperando no ser descubierto se quedo un tiempo mas, admirando, recorriendo cada parte de el cuerpo de Kaoru…

-el cuerpo de mi mujer- Kenshin se sorprendió al decir, esto, controlar a Battousai se le hacia a cada momento mas difícil, quería tomar lo que era de el, reclamarlo como suyo, pero no podía dejar que emergiera, podría herir a Kaoru, o obligarla a hacer cosas, que el definitivamente no haría.

Kaoru, hacia tiempo que se había percatado de la presencia de su esposo, pero decidió complacerlo, al hacerle pensar que ella no se había dado cuenta, la yukata yacía en el suelo, mientras ella buscaba el kimono interior con afán, caminaba desnuda de un lado a otro, incitando a que Kenshin tomara la iniciativa, pero cuando escucho un leve murmullo, esto la hizo desistir de su tarea, sabia lo que estaba pasando, sabia que las dos personalidades de su esposo se debatían cuando se trataba de compartir la cama, lo había presenciado en su noche de bodas, la primera vez que su amado le daba un placer in imaginado, justo antes de que el tomara su cuerpo, vio el cambio en sus ojos, pero solo duro unos instantes, se sentía mal, al no poder ayudar a su esposo, sabia que el no dejaba salir a Battousai por miedo a dañarla, pero, ella quería que Kenshin se entregara completamente, ya había tenido al Rurouni, ahora quería pertenecerle al Hittokiri, sabia, que el también la amaba, era difícil predecir como actuaría, pero ella tomaría el riesgo, debía hacer que su esposo, dejara de dividirse, de controlarse ante cada situación, debía unirlos, mezclarlos, para tener a Kenshin Himura, simple y sencillamente a Kimura Kenshin.

Cuando dejo de sentir la electrizante mirada de su esposo sobre su cuerpo, dirigió sus ojos, a el shoji, y ahí estaba el, apretando sus parpados, intentando controlarse… de nuevo… así que era ahora o nunca.

-Anata…- se escucho como un ruego de un ángel.

-ah.. Kaoru, yo…-

-sshh, ven aquí, y recorre el shoji, hoy te tengo algo especial…-

-pero Kaoru, tenemos que desayunar.. y..-

Entonces recordó el estado de su mujer, completamente desnuda se acercaba a el, veía como su cuerpo se balanceaba a cada paso que daba, no, no podría mas con eso, ella era una diosa, un ángel, algo sobrenatural que lo había hechizado…

…y…

sus labios colapsaron sobre los propios, los senos de ella se pegaban a su pecho, sintiendo poco de ellos, por que el gi interfería entre sus pieles, ella paso un brazo sobre su cuello, y lo arrastro hacia adentro de la habitación, mientras con su otra mano, deslizo el shoji.

Kenshin nunca pensó esa reacción en Kaoru, siempre fue el quien llevaba la iniciativa y Kaoru, por lo regular, era muy pasiva, pero esto le agradaba… y de sobremanera, Battousai gritaba a sus adentros, pero tenia que controlarse por el bien de ambos esos eran sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió el peso de Kaoru sobre si, estaba semi acostado sobre el futon, completamente vestido, y su esposa, completamente ausente de ropa, estaba sentada sobre su centro de placer.

-ah…- se escucho un leve gemido, por parte del pelirrojo, al darse cuenta de su situación.

-¿Qué pasa Anata, no te gusta?- decía una completamente "inocente" Kaoru.

Kenshin había cerrado sus ojos, presionando, controlándose, era demasiado… ella… ella lo estaba forzando, ¡ahora lo comprendía, lo estaba provocando, ella quería a Battousai, quería ser amada por el, quería sentir que era ser la mujer del hombre que hizo realidad los sueños del Ishin shishi, bien, entonces se lo daría, pero, siempre de cerca, esperando no lastimara a su koishii…

Los pensamientos de Kenshin, fueron interrumpidos, por las habilidosas manos de su mujer, no se había percatado del estado en el que se encontraba, ¿en que momento había sido desprendido de su ropa, lo único que pudo ver, fue la hermosa sonrisa de su Kaoru, y sus totalmente enrojecidas mejillas, ella tramaba algo, Megumi… claro ella le había dado consejos a Ka..…

-ahh…- otro gemido fue arrancado de los labios del pelirrojo…

-¿Qué… que haces Kao… ahhh…DAME..-

Pero Kaoru no hacia caso, besaba el cuello del hombre, mientras sus manos jugaban con el miembro de éste… Kenshin jamás pensó sentir tanto placer…sus ojos se cerraron conteniéndose pero.. fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

Kaoru había cedido de su labor de besar el cuello del ex rurouni, ahora besaba sus labios con fervor, su lengua se dedicaba a acariciar la ajena, sus manos aun jugaban abajo, cuando ella se separo un poco para tomar aire, el abrió sus ojos, y se llevo una sorpresa, había logrado su cometido, "el" estaba aquí, jamás vio unos ojos tan llenos de deseo…

Sin darse cuenta, ahora ella era la que se dejaba llevar, Battousai estaba presente, y el se haría cargo de decirle a Kaoru quien tenia el mando, y la iba a hacer gritar, suplicar por el, y jamás la dejaría, a su manera le demostraría que ella era suya, su mujer, que era a la que amaba, y que no existía nadie mas.

La pelinegra se encontraba totalmente contra la pared con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, mientras que una de las manos de el ex Hittokiri tomaba las de la chica, sus cuerpos se frotaban, y ella jamás se imagino hacer el amor de pie, sintiendo como el erecto miembro de Kenshin, la rozaba, la torturaba, haciéndola ansiar el placer venidero… el Hittokiri, beso el cuello de su mujer, lamía todo a su paso, su cuello, su pecho, y al llegar a su seno derecho se detuvo, lo introdujo en su boca, lo mordisqueo un poco, solo para que este se irguiera hizo lo mismo con el otro, ya habiendo logrado su cometido, siguió bajando, retiro su mano de las de ella, y con un solo vistazo, Kaoru fue advertida que no se moviera de donde estaba, ella asintió, el seguía en su labor, llego al ombligo y paso su húmeda lengua alrededor de el, al bajar por su vientre, lo besaba, y justo cuando Kaoru pensó que regresaría a su posición, para besarla en los labios le sorprendió la acción de el, levanto una pierna de la chica, la puso sobre su hombro, y se dedico a explorar con su lengua la abertura de ella…

-ahh.. ahh.. Kenshin… Onegai… da…me…-

Pero el hacia caso omiso, ella estaba demasiado húmeda, y eso que hacia la humedecía aun mas, Kenshin tomo con sus labios el clítoris lo presionaba contra su lengua y Kaoru no cabía en si de su propio placer…

-Onegai, Onegai, basta… ahhh…no puedo…mas…-

Y ese fue el primer orgasmo del día, Battousai, se sentía totalmente complacido, elevaba su ego, ahora, se pondría mas interesante… Kaoru aun convulsionaba por dentro, así que decidió darle un ritmo a sus espasmos… aun con el clítoris en sus labios, introdujo su dedo índice dentro de su mujer, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara un poco… al principio jugaba con la vagina de la chica, masajeando con su mano todo su sexo, después, metía el dedo, para sacarlo nuevamente e iniciar el proceso de nuevo… la pelinegra estaba totalmente sonrojada, le daba pena… estar así con el, pero, si el lo hacia, tal vez ella, también debía de darle ese placer, después de todo, ella se sentía en las nubes, no lo pensó demasiado, y cuando el hittokiri, se irguió totalmente frente a ella, se puso de rodillas, y empujando al pelirrojo contra la pared, introdujo el miembro en su boca, Battousai, sonreía complacido, su mujer, era una diosa del placer…

Ella jugaba con esa parte tan excitante de su Anata, lo lamía, lo mordisqueaba, y cuando hacia eso, gruñidos salían de la boca del hittokiri, y eso la incitaba a seguir, la velocidad fue cambiando así como la presión que ejercían sus labios sobre la piel del miembro, de pronto cuando creyó que el pelirrojo estaba a punto de terminar, el la jalo haciendo que quedara nuevamente en contra de la pared, y con un golpe sobre la madera, ella lo miro expectante, ¿Qué acaso no le había gustado?...

Y con sus hermosos ojos dorados, recorrió su cuerpo…

-Kaoru Himura, desde este momento serás mi mujer, tu me incitaste a salir, ese estupido rurouni no me hubiera dejado si tu no lo hubieras querido, así que, aquí empieza la diversión-, y antes de que la pelinegra pudiese reaccionar, haciendo uso de su fuerza, tomo a Kaoru por las piernas y levantándola a la altura de su miembro, hizo que este se deslizara dentro de ella, estando acostumbrada a 3 mese de relaciones continuas, le habían hecho relajarse ante a el miembro de su esposo, pero, esa posición, era tan nueva y excitante…

-ahh, Kenshin… ah… Onegai…- y el seguía embistiendo, moviendo su pelvis de manera lenta y tortuosa, siguió así, besando a la mujer continuamente, lamiéndola, mordisqueándola, y en un momento sus ojos chocaron, Ámbar, Azul, Kaoru jamás se había dado cuenta que significaba eso, hasta ese momento, pasión, la mas grande y desenfrenada, Battousai era un hombre completamente apasionado, que se entregaba y hacia que goza…

-ahh, Ken… Onegai… -

-¿Qué pasa koishii, te desagrada?-

-¡iie!-

-mas rápido… Onegai- diciendo esto oculto su mirada en el cuello de el.

-¡MIRAME!- le ordeno

Ella solo pudo obedecer.

Y mirándola fijamente aumentaba el ritmo, embistiendo continuamente a la vulnerable de Kaoru, estaba completamente sensible, cualquier roce era una tortura para su cuerpo, el seguía embistiéndola de un modo casi salvaje, era tanta la fricción entre ambos sexos, que ella puso ambas manos en el pecho del pelirrojo aplicando fuerza como si quisiese alejarlo moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados, era demasiado, demasiadas sensaciones, y el se pegaba mas a ella, ahora moviendo su pelvis en círculos, para que las paredes de ella lo sintieran aun mas…

-ahh, Ken.. ya… ya casi…

Y el embistió mas fuerte… espasmos feroces después de aquella bestial embestida aprisionaban el centro de placer de Kenshin, arrastrándolo, obligándolo a terminar ahí mismo, pero eso no era suficiente su miembro aun seguía erecto, y el aun seguía sediento de mas placer, de mas Kaoru, así que aprovechando el estado de vulnerabilidad de la chica, la llevo al futon, y colocándola en sus cuatro extremidades, se coloco tras ella, Kaoru estaba totalmente desconcertada, jamás imagino hacerlo así, que pasaba… estaba confundida, y apenada, era una posición aun mas impensable que la anterior, y sintió como el se deslizaba nuevamente dentro de ella, ahora mas lento, entraba y salía, volviendo con un poco mas de fuerza, las manos del hombre, tomaban los senos de la chica mientras sus labios se dedicaban a besar la espalda de ella, lamiendo, recorriéndola…se separo un poco y…

-dime que es lo que quieres…- decía siguiendo con su labor de penetrar a su amada.

-ahh Ken, yo…-

-¡dímelo!- exigió, aumentando el ritmo de su pelvis…

-quiero.. ahh… mas fuerte…- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, el lo escuchó a la perfección, pero quería que ella lo gritara, que se lo rogara…

-no escuche…-

-MAS FUERTE, ONEGAI- y al terminar su frase Battousai hizo caso omiso, levanto a Kaoru para que la espalda de esta quedase pegada a su torso, y el ritmo aumentaba, y la fricción, y el sudor, la pasión, el deseo, y así una vez mas, pero de una manera mas lenta Kaoru toco el cielo de nuevo, y el seguía deslizándose dentro de ella de una manera sutil y tierna… Kaoru cayo rendida, pero el seguía… hasta que un gruñido llego a los oídos de la ojiazul, y sintió como un liquido espeso y caliente la recorría por dentro, y como su esposo salía de ella.

Ambos se recostaron en el futon. Kaoru aun estaba boca abajo y su respiración aun era muy agitada, volvió su vista a Kenshin y vio como sus ojos aun eran dorados, ¿que acaso aun había mas…?

El se acerco nuevamente a ella, y un beso pasional fue compartido, ambas lenguas se rozaban sus fluidos fueron intercambiados y las manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro…

El se posiciono sobre de ella…

-ahora esta es la prueba de amor de Battousai hacia ti, Kaoru Himura…-

La beso nuevamente ahora de una manera mas sensual, sus lenguas se encontraron nuevamente, el mordisqueaba su labio y lamía sus comisuras, esto la volvía loca, las manos del ex hittokiri viajaron a uno de sus senos, tomando entre sus dedos el erecto pezón, rozándolo, excitándola, se aparto de los labios de la chica, y tomo el pezón que estaba siendo estimulado con su boca, su lengua jugaba con el, sus labios hacían de eso casi una poesía, y sus dientes de a veces lo retorcían…

-ahh Kenshin… ai.. ai..-

-shht- y su mano la acallo

Su otra mano se dirigió al centro de placer de la mujer, y empezó a masajear el clítoris como anteriormente lo había hecho con su lengua, bajo un poco mas, y con dos de sus dedos, separo los pliegues de su sexo..

-ahhhhhhh.. Kenshin AI…- y de nuevo fue acallada por la misma mano…

El se separo un poco, y abriéndose paso entre las níveas piernas, posiciono su miembro sobre la apertura de la chica, ella gimió con anticipación y el también, y cuando al fin entro en ella, se acerco a su oído…

-eres mi mujer Kaoru Himura, la mujer de Battousai….-

-hai…-

-y no solo de Battousai, sino también mía- Kaoru busco la mirada de su anata y vio algo sorprendente sus ojos ahora no eran, dorados ni violetas sino, una mezcla de ambos…

-hai.. Ai Shiteru Kenshin Himura-

-Ai shiteru Kaoru…-

Y las embestidas siguieron, aunadas a caricias mutuas, besos furtivos, miradas de pasión y de amor. Y ambos llegaron juntos a la cima del cielo.

-Ai shiteru- dijeron al unísono, una mirada complica llena de amor fue compartida… y un secreto fue revelado…

-Kenshin..- este puso atención en su Koishii..-pues, sabes, hace 2 meses, que… ano…eto… la regla… no me ha venido..-

-Kaoru te llevare con Megumi, tal vez estés enferma o…- Kenshin lucia realmente preocupado…

-iie, ya he acudido a Megumi… y me ha dicho… que…. Kenshin, vamos a ser padres.-

El no cabía de felicidad, abrazo a su amada, la levanto y empezó a dar vueltas con ella en la habitación, la besaba con euforia, y se lo agradecía a todo momento, no podía ser mas feliz…

-Kenshin… estoy cansada, anda ven y duerme conmigo..-

-hai, todo lo que quieras Koishii…-

Después del tan exhausto día ambos se recostaron, Kaoru cayo placidamente dormida, mientras que Kenshin, admiraba sus facciones, ya era de noche, y no tenia sueño así que, arropando bien a su esposa, recorrió el shoji, dejando que la brisa fresca pegase en su cara, sintiéndose pleno, admiraba la luna, con sus ojos ámbar-violáceos, y tenia una expresión de paz, de felicidad… se sentía pleno, viendo a la luna, remota, y sintiendo la tranquila respiración de su amada tras el aun durmiendo, esa noche, pensó en lo afortunado que era, en lo feliz que esa mujer lo había hecho, en que siempre estaría a su lado, amándola, cuidándola, a ella, y al pequeño, o pequeña… la amaría por siempre, y jamás se volvería a alejar de ella…

-te amamos, tanto rurouni, como hittokiri…Kaoru……-

-…..Ai shiteru….-

**Fin!**

Por cierto le agradezco sumamente el apoyo de mi onee-san… Myks Arigatou Gozaimasu, gracias por apoyarme siempre, y por hacerme ese HERMOSO dibujo, de este final, a aquellos que les interese verlo, solo comuníquense conmigo o Myks-san y se los proveeremos, que conste que todos los derechos ((de la imagen)) son de ella, la idea es mía XD ne?

Bien lo se lo se, vaya que ese Lemon quedo… bueno espero ustedes me digan como quedo XD… aunque yo si que voy a necesitar una ducha y BIEN HELADA XD…

Reviews onegai… espero les haya gustado…

Ja ne!... hasta el próximo…

Kaoryu


End file.
